


It Lives... Inside?

by mysteriesatsunrise



Series: Choices Smut [1]
Category: Choices: It Lives
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Cum Whores, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Job, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Rapture, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriesatsunrise/pseuds/mysteriesatsunrise
Summary: In an alternate version of It Lives, Abraham Kelley and Richard Sutcliffe form their own cult harem of men....





	It Lives... Inside?

Parker and Mikey stared down the barrel of Chief Kelley's gun, Parker's eyes narrowed. He leapt at Abe, attempting to wrestle the gun from Abraham's hands. Mikey used the distraction to take off down the sewer.

But the Society were hot on his trail, Parker was left alone with Abe and Richard. Richard smirked knowing they were alone and clenched his fist, beginning to choke Parker, who stared at Abe pleadingly.

"Put him down!" Abe shouted and Richard glared at him, reluctantly complying. Parker hit the ground with a wet thud and looked up to see Chief Kelley standing over him.

"Th... thank you!" Parker choked hugging Kelley's legs.

"Of course boy, couldn't let you get hurt." Abe replied.

"Well we gotta do something with him." Richard growled.

"I will not kill him." Abe snarled and Parker just stared, soon standing, he grabbed Chief Kelley by the shoulders and kissed him deeply.

Chief Kelley was shocked but didn't resist, sinking into the kiss, his hands drifting to Parker's muscular arms and taut buttocks, he squeezed them tightly, eliciting a slight moan from Parker.

Richard stared, dumbfounded as the two men made out in front of him. He looked down to see both men had tents in their pants, clearly getting into it, soon Parker fell to his knees. He gently tugged at Abe's zipper and pulled down his pants, revealing the tight black boxers hugging Kelley's erection.

Parker practically drooled as he pulled the fabric over the bulbous head of Kelley's 8 inch meat, then took the head into his mouth. Kelley then groaned with pleasure as he then forced the juicy rod of meat deeper into the young cop’s mouth, causing Parker to choke.

Parker then started to take the thick cock even deeper as he thirstly sucks him off, the police chief then pulling the shocked businessman closer, deeply kissing Richard on the lips. 

Of course, Richard just can’t help but to moan a bit, as his own crotch started to tent as well. Parker then greedily slurps and sucks the manly cock as deep as he can take it, the raw mushroom head stroking and slapping the back of his throat, the patrolman surprisingly taking it in without gagging.

Richard then starts to unbuckle his own belt, zipping his pants open, revealing a handsome pair of blue boxers with a tenting cock slowly hardening. Parker then reached out with his free hand, his hand rubbing over the cotton fabric, Richard sighing as he goes back to kissing Abraham more. 

Parker then lets Abraham’s rock hard cock go with a pop, saliva dripping from his cock. Abraham then forces Parker down, pulling the black pants he wore off his body. He then starts to tease and play with Parker’s balls as the young cop starts to lick and tease Richard’s hardening cock through the cotton fabric.

Soon after, Parker is being tormented as Abraham fondles his balls and fingers his butthole with salivated fingers and Richard forces his 7 inch cock into Parker’s raped mouth. The three men then grunt and moan as they become a sweating mess of body odor, sewer scent and sex. 

Richard and Kelley then strip off their shirts before tearing Parker’s cotton shirt apart, leaving the naive cop exposed to the chilly air and being rawed by two very handsome and muscled men. 

Parker then moans as precum leaks from Richard’s member onto his tongue, the delicious taste making Parker feel amazing being sexually raptured by two older men. Kelley then starts to devour and swirl his salivating tongue into the youthful policeman’s raw asshole, ready for devouring and bareback fucking.

Parker then yelps with a moan as Kelley starts to ram a fist into Parker’s inexperienced rectum as he chokes on the seven inches of Richard’s long slender wiener, his own boner hardening and leaking miniscule drops of warm precum onto Abraham’s barren legs.

The precum arouses Kelley even further, as his cock hardens further and the sheriff can’t help it but to jam his eight inches down Parker’s boy pussy, further widened by Kelley’s wet fisting, and making his junior moan and choke through his oraljob for Richard. 

Abraham then doesn’t hesistate to wrap Parker’s slender legs around his waist, feet on his own cheeky buttcheeks, forcing Parker to hang onto Richard’s barren legs, Parker being spitroasted and fucked like a whore pig ready for roasting. 

As the two men fucked and rawed the cop, Parker couldn’t help but to feel blissful and overjoyed at the fact that he was being sexually assaulted and he really liked it, especially when it was by two amazing older men. His gay virginity was forever stolen by these two fuckers.

Then Richard moans as he shoots load after load, splashing Parker’s tongue and the back of his throat with hot white cum. Then Richard pulls his dick out of Parker’s mouth, drool and semen dripping from his long meaty member.

Abraham then deviously grins as he pulls Parker up, Parker’s legs spread apart as Richard pushes his long sausage into Parker’s raw anus, the two dicks pounding and rapturing Parker’s loosened rear hole as the young policeman is deliriously shagged and humped by two handsome men with heftly broad cocks.

After a couple minutes of heavy breathing, the slapping of juicy balls hitting Parker’s bubble butt cheeks and the grunts of Parker as his hard dick is jerked around, smacking against his abs and Richard’s hairy bear chest. 

And at last, Parker whimpers as his leaking dick starts to tremble and throb, and then the cop shouts as his meaty member starts to ejaculate all over his chest and Richard’s muscled breasts, which triggers and arouses a feeling in both men as they spray and come, their jizz and seed filling up Parker like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

At last, the men relax, the heated moment of their sexual arousals at last coming to a climaxing end as Parker’s now-ripened asshole spasmed and drizzled with white cream. The men then finish off their sexual encounter as Parker does a double 69, licking off the semen of both of their cocks as Kelley and Richard devour the jizz leaking out his ass.

At last, Abraham then licks the last of the young man’s jizz off Richard and Parker’s chests before he asked Parker, “You were amazing, young one. How would you consider being a boy toy for me and Richard?”

Parker then thinks about it, his slick brown hair a mess and his body sticky and wet, before he looks at Abraham Kelley and Richard Sutcliffe, the two men he cherished that very night with a white toothed grin on his face.

“Hell yeah.”

End of Part 1.


End file.
